Rough Life Without Love
by Skyward-Glances
Summary: This is about a girl who is treated bad by her boyfriend, can she leave him for her true love??? This is kind of a mystery to who her true love could end up to be But it's about her abusive boyfriend the 2st chpt.. is about who he is. whos does she love?
1. Background

(This is my second fan fic... hope you all like it.. remember review!)  
  
Tabitha sat at home looking out at the stars. She sighed to herself, "Will anyone ever love me?" Looking at the stars was a way for her to drift with them and dream of the man she loved...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tabitha and Melanie were sitting in Tab's room. "So.. you really want to be a wrestler?" Tab asked. "I really do." "Well I think it's great.. you would blow them away!" "You think so?" "I know so." "how?" "Because they would like the way you are with Jeff... a big fluff ball.." "TAB NO, I'm gonna... I don't know I'll think of..." "Lemons?" They both laughed. Being friends for so long they were glad they could just talk and laugh.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'wow... I can't believe she really did it... Melanie was a wwe superstar she just seen her in a match... wow.. that was cool.. She was going out with Jeff and that was soo cute, her other friend Beth was a diva too! I never really got to know Beth.. But she seems cool.. I think she thought I was annoying.. but that's just me. I think she's going out with Matt... Why? No one knows.. It isn't a secret that she likes Adam... I just don't know..' Her thoughts were interupted by screaming. "Tabitha.. GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE."  
"But.. I.." "NOW!" The man yelled. That would be her boyfriend, abussive and all, but she wouldn't leave him... She... loved him? "I'm here..." He slapped her hard across the face. "You listen to me.. I may be retired from the wwe... but I can still kick ass, and you are not to talk to anyone from there do you hear me?" "Yes, sir..." "Good... go upstairs." 'Great another night of totrure... yay.' she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Melanie.. what's wrong?" Jeff asked. "It's nothing..." she trailed off. "No, tell me.." She looked at him, "I'm worried, Tab hasn't e-mailed me back, and well all the snail mail is returned.. since she got a boyfriend... I..." "She's a big girl baby... it'll be ok." Jeff assured her. "I know.. I can't help but feel something is wrong." "Come on... lets watch titanic." Jeff said trying to cheer his girlfriend. "Jeff... everytime we watch that..." Jeff smiled and wriggled his eyebrows... They giggled and were off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tabitha was on her new aol s/n... It was... HK_prop_231, when she spotted a cool s/n in a chat room... J_H2_extreme_1, little did she know it was Melanie.... Here's the convo.  
HK_prop_231 Hi!  
J_H2_extreme_1 Hi!  
HK_prop_231 I like your s/n! Jeff Hardy?  
J_H2_extreme_1 Yeah!!! I like yours... orriginal....  
HK_prop_231 lol.. yeah  
J_H2_extreme_1 So... u i/med me?  
HK_prop_231 Oh... just makin a new friend.  
J_H2_extreme_1 That's cool... you like wrestling?  
HK_prop_231 I Love wrestling...  
J_H2_extreme_1 Cool! me too!!  
HK_prop_231 Small world lol..  
J_H2_extreme_1 lol... what does your s/n mean.  
HK_prop_231 oo.... I can't say.. right now.. my boyfriend made it..  
J_H2_extreme_1 Cool.. who's that..  
HK_prop_231 Well.....  
J_H2_extreme_1 Is it....??  
Then the cord was ripped out.. "Tabitha..." "Sorry.."  
He grabed her by the hair... And dragged her from the room... "Say you love me." He demended. "I..I..I.. love you..." "NOO, My Name." "I..I...I.. Love you... Shawn...."  
  
  
  
  
  
DID you like???? LOL... Don't worry I have a lot planned for this story so I want to know should I continue??? REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	2. Help me

(Hi guys I know it isn't much... but I hope you guys like it... It's going to be very dramical.. lol.. my new word.. soon... so look for updates!!)  
  
It is true Tabitha was dating Shawn Michaels. True he seemed nice.. but he wasn't. He treated her like Shit. But she stayed with him because she was afraid. Tabitha was online again... Shawn was gone, where you ask? She didn't know and didn't care, all she knew was he was gone. She was talking to her friend again that was online.  
  
  
J_H2_extreme_1 HI!!! What happened the other day?  
HK_prop_231 ...Hi.. My boyfriend came home..  
J_H2_extreme_1 Oh, are you ok??  
HK_prop_231 I'm fine.. how are you?  
J_H2_extreme_1Good... Yah know... I don't even know your name  
HK_prop_231 um... Marie.. (It wasn't a lie it was her middle name.  
J_H2_extreme_1 I'm... Ann (Her middle name to... hmm)  
HK_prop_231 Cool.. uh.. so yeah.  
J_H2_extreme_1 Is your boyfrined home now?  
HK_prop_231 NO.. thank god!  
J_H2_extreme_1 Y thank god?  
HK_prop_231 He.. he.. beats me.. I know your a stanger but , weirdly I trust you. He calls me names... but I can't leave him.....  
J_H2_extreme_1 WHY not?  
HK_prop_231 I don't know... I'm afraid of him.. and he knows that.. I have no where else to go.  
J_H2_extreme_1 That's not good. But you have me as a friend now.  
  
They said goodbye and she logged off, she felt better knowing she had someone to talk to. Ann had sent her her number and adress if she ever needed anything..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Melanie was online (Ann) and She was Talking to her new best friend. "Who are you talking to?" Jeff asked. "Marie, my friend I was talking about, you should read this fan fic she wrote it's soo cute.. She's with.. uh.. someone in here." "Who.." "Shane.." "Aww.... SHANE!!" "what?" "Come read this.."  
He thought it was creepy, but it was all good.... Little did they know the things that would be happening... Things they couldn't imagine.  
  
Shawn walked into his home, with a whip in one hand and a knife in the other. His intentions were clear, he wanted to cause pain. Screams rang out throught the night  
  
"Hello?" A groggy Melanie answered the phone at 2 in the morning. "Ann?" A shakey voice said. "Marie? OMG what's wrong?" "I want to leave him... I.." "Get on the next flight to North Carolina, and me and my boyfriend will pick you up... My real name is Melanie..." "Ok... I'm really.. Tabitha."  
  
Melanie and Jeff got into a car with Melanie wondering... Was this what happened to my best friend?  
  
(Like??? well i will update again... soon... Alright?? Review.. please greatly appreciated!!!) 


	3. Decieve

Hey hope you like it!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Tabitha was on the plane wondering if Melanie, this girl was her friend... She wasn't sure. "Mam` do you need anything?" "what? oh... no, thank you." She sighed. "Mam... I hate to bother you but you, you have a black eye... can I get you some ice?" "uh huh.." Was all she could say. Finaly the plane landed, Tabitha made her way off, hiding her face, she looked around and seen a sign with her name, and holding it was her best friend. "Melanie?" she asked. Melanie looked at her, and she almost fainted. "Tabby?" They hugged and Tabitha burst into tears. "why are crying?" Melanie asked as they got into the car. "i... I... never thought I'd see you again." "Who.. was your boyfriend." "Shawn....." "Michaels?" Jeff suddenly asked, speaking for the first time. Tabitha looked at him and smiled to herself.. "Yea.." Tab took off her over coat glasses, and hat, finally the could see the cause of her leaving him. Her black and blue eye, her arms had slashes in them from the knife, and she looked horrible. "Oh my god.." Mel whispered.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Texas Shawn came home to find Tabitha missing. "Where the hell could she go??" He yelled out loud... "Baby, I love you.. where are you?" Shawn said franticaly searching the house. When he couldn't find her he was about to give up when he saw a note book in the closet.. With a note.  
Shawn,  
I thought you might find this, why would you beat me? I thought you loved me. Why would you do that to someone you loved? Now I'm dead and it's all your fault!!!!!!!!!  
Shawn put the book down. "She's dead?" he asked out loud... Little did he know she was very alive in North Carolina  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(I know I know it's really short... I will update again later tonite... thanx R&R) 


End file.
